Dangoku Enishi
Dangoku Enishi (段語句縁 Enishi Dangoku Lit: Bouncing Words Tie Up Bonds) is a unique shinigami who has merged with his through the use of an exceptionally unique Kidō. He was formerly a wandering shinigami before he encountered Rozeluxe Meitzen and YOMI. Through his skills, he became a Captain of the organization; in particular, the 6th Division. He is known as the Boy of the River (川の少年 Kawa no Shōnen) because of his childish appearance and abilities to manipulate water. Appearance Dangoku's appearance is highly unorthodox, bordering on freakish for most people who interact with him. Due to the complete synchronization with his zanpakuto; Dangoku has gained several unique features exclusive to himself. These include; webbing between each of his fingers, slit-like eyes and a very childish figure that wouldn't be associated with a shinigami. Dangoku even remarks that he can't grow out of it. In terms of general features; Dangoku has a head of black hair going down to his neck, covered almost entirely by his white hat which goes down and obscures the majority of it, along with generally fair skin. His attire is very reminiscent to that of a stereotypical "ninja". This includes; a dark green kosode and hakama under a lighter green haori which is then kept tied together with a yellow obi sash. To finish it all off, he wears a pair of tabi as his footwear. Personality Dangoku is a calm, carefree and generally upbeat individual who is easy to get along with. Normally present near lakes, or other aquatic areas; Dangoku is quite the lazy individual, not necessarily doing the majority of the tasks he is assigned to and dumping them upon his lieutenant for mere convenience's sake. Additionally; Dangoku tends to be uncaring about threats from enemies and anything similar, keeping a preference of staying out of anything unless it involves him. Dangoku is an introvert, but he cares for those around him as much as he cares for himself. Surprisingly; he doesn't particularly care for riches, only needing a level of comfort to continue living, and if need be he can live inside water the entirety of his life. His care extends to becoming ferocious when his allies are attacked, and he himself intervening in issues where he deems is appropriate. Though he doesn't externally show any level of care for his subordinates, Dangoku himself helps to get his allies out of stressful situations by making himself the goof of everything. Inside a stressful situation himself; Dangoku tends to adopt a more serious tone, rarely will he show a smile and will tend to be more acute and direct in both conversation and movements. He won't hesitate to mercilessly attack his enemies and will even restrain his allies if it was necessary. Relationships Rozeluxe Meitzen: Dangoku and Raze have a professional relationship with one another. They tend to adopt a serious tone when talking with another, and it is normally about various tactics that they might use against their opponents or merely discussing the next mission Dangoku will have to undergo. However, both of them are quite fond of drinking, and can be seen casually drinking sake with a large crowd. Both have a mutual respect for each other's skills and talents, while Dangoku admires Raze as a leader and a person. Myōryū: Due to the complete synchronization that Dangoku and Myōryū have undertaken, both of them have a friendship that isn't seen regularly with most zanpakutō and shinigami pairs. Myōryū tends to accompany Dangoku when swimming in their Inner World, and both commonly contest with one another in terms of abilities, to see who indeed is the best and who isn't. Dangoku and Myōryū are in a competitive friendship, and commonly attempt to best one another. However, both care for one another deeply, and can sacrifice themselves for one another's protection if the time arises. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : The unique state in which Dangoku exists causes his spiritual power to be directly effected from him. The fusion between himself and his zanpakutō has caused a permanent increase in his own energy reserves. Additionally; it allows him to utilize two separate forms of spiritual energy individually, or utilize them in combination for a significantly more powered attack. Visually; his spiritual energy takes upon the elemental representative of water. Dependent on his emotional state, his spiritual energy could be stable or fast-flowing, whenever he wishes. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Dangoku has shown himself to be skilled in the use of unarmed combat. He uses swift motions in battle, and commonly augments his skill with the force of water rushing behind his strikes to enhance their strength. Agility makes up the primary force of his style, using several acrobatic tricks to keep a fair distance from his opponent before battering them with swift palm strikes and graceful kicks. Enhanced Speed: A fusion of the traditional Shunpo and natural speed augmented by his zanpakutō's spiritual energy have allowed him to reach speeds to that of a Lieutenant. His movements are flowing and very surreal, allowing him to move through crowds with great ease, maneuvering his lithe frame to capture his opponents and allies unaware. *'High Agility': His agility has proven to be considerable, keeping up with most assaults of his enemies all while he utilizes dramatic acrobatic flairs to keep them at bay. Combined with his skill in Kidō, it is difficult to keep up with Dangoku for too long. Kidō Expert: Dangoku is a highly skilled practitioner in the arts of Kidō. He utilizes his unique spiritual power well; allowing for a diverse usage of Kidō to be brought about. He is capable of utilizing spells of varying elements, categories and numbers without much difficulty, hastening his spellcasting to defeat his opponent as swiftly as possible. Tactfully he utilizes his binding spells in conjunction with his skills in manipulating water to bring about ease in binding his enemies. Additionally; his clever usage of destruction spells, including those of a fire nature allow him to exploit the weaknesses of his opponents and target them. Through his fused spiritual energy, Dangoku is capable of casting spells from points away from himself by collecting spiritual energy in his "pond" of reiryoku before firing it at his enemy. His most favorite spells are, and Inu no Denkō, the latter because his water may conduct it and cause additional damage to his opponents, while the former because of its easy applications in many situations. *'Zekkō no Yūgō' (絶好の融合 Fusion of Ideals) a forbidden Kidō spell taught to him by his grandmother. It is the eternal fusion of two spiritual beings by causing their very souls to interweave into one another; thus causing their spiritual essence, core and bodies to become perfectly melded. It is a result of this technique that Dangoku became what he is. :Incantation: This bond formed upon the earth, let heaven tie it together. The red string of fate, not only brings together love, but it does so with friendship. Together in all situations, let your fates become one in camaraderie! Capable Assassin: Dangoku is easily capable of concealing his presence in most cases, calming his spiritual energy in order to be able to effectively hide against spiritually aware beings. He is also known to be virtually untraceable in water, because his spiritual signature merges with it entirely. Keen Intellect: As a captain, Dangoku himself holds quite the knack in tactics and strategies, formulating plans to quickly hold his own against a stronger enemies by using his abilities to the foremost they possibly can be used. He is also quite perceptive, seeing through strategies and conjuring various contingencies without too much strain. Zanpakutō |team = YOMI |partner = |base of operations = 's Inner World |shikai = Myōryū |bankai = Not Yet Achieved/Cannot be Achieved}} To see the materialized form of Myōryū, go to Myōryū (spirit). Myōryū (命流 Life Flows) is the name of Dangoku's zanpakutō. Due to having used a forbidden Kidō upon himself and his zanpakutō, his physical and spiritual being have permanently fused with that of his zanpakutō's, causing a change both spiritually and physically. Though not seen currently; Myōryū's sealed state was that of a standard katana, with an aqua-colored hilt and guard, the latter having a lotus pattern as its shape. *' ': Though it was unknown what form it took upon release; Myōryū's Shikai command was noted to be, Swim through life's joys and pause upon sadness. :Shikai Special Ability: Currently a passive ability of Dangoku's, Myōryū's ability is to create a "current" of spiritual energy that extends both horizontally and vertically from his person. This current serves the purpose of giving "life" to anything that surrounds him. This includes; allowing plants and other organic life to grow, rejuvenate anything that has been broken back to its original state, allows a higher abundance of oxygen in the area and finally allows him to manipulate any form of oxygen in its radius, including compounds made out of it, such as water, which he can create through his ability. Dangoku is also capable of manipulating this current in unusual manners through named techniques. *'Ōi Naka Seimei' (覆う中生命 Wrap in Life) directing this current through hand motions, Dangoku can make any one of the four currents to wrap around a specified target. He can then actively cause the area to be rejuvenated, have exponential growth or an increase in oxygen. This can be used as a supplementing attack or a healing technique dependent on Dangoku's preference. *'Setsunai Seimei' (切ない生命 Suffocating Life) This technique focuses the entirety of the current to stop before a small portion of the current begins to abruptly swirl around and clutch the target. It then reverses its own functions by emitting the life energy it absorbs outward, causing his opponent to be deprived of oxygen and other beneficial nutrients until they eventually fall of exhaustion and lack of nutrition. *'Ōutsu Seimei' (蓊鬱生命 Overgrown Life) Not Yet Revealed *'Fujūbun Seimei' (不充分生命 Insufficient Life) Not Yet Revealed Hydrokinesis Brought through the infusion of spiritual energies of himself and his zanpakutō, Dangoku has shown the capability to directly influence any water particle that is in the vicinity of his spiritual energy. He directs them through his hand motions, and is capable of collecting them at rapid rates in order to form them into various shapes such as whips and large waves among other things. Additionally, Dangoku has displayed the ability to create water molecules by causing chemical reactions between Oxygen and Hydrogen instantaneously, using his spiritual energy to catalyze the said reaction. Because of this ability, Dangoku has also shown to possess control over water in every single of its physical states, such as Ice and Water Vapour. However; the amount he can use this ability is directly proportionate to his levels of energy, because of this, he employs it sparingly. Cryokinesis: A by product of his Hydrokinetic abilities, Dangoku displays the capability of freezing water molecules upon a whim, allowing him to create ice with apparent ease. Though, because of his lack of training, Dangoku doesn't utilize this form of manipulation unless another body of water is being used against him. Water Vapor Manipulation: Another by product of his Hydrokinetic abilities, Dangoku also displays considerable finesse in manipulating existing Water Vapour to his advantage. Dangoku is capable of creating large amounts of steam and using it to hide himself and allies or for other purposes. Techniques Rurōsaki (流浪先 Wandering Destination) Murakumo (群雲 Gathering Clouds) Ido (井戸 Water Well) Homing Missiles.PNG|'Rurōsaki' Vapor Manipulation.jpg|'Murakumo' Water Teleport.PNG|Initiation of Ido Water Teleport Result.PNG|Completion of Ido Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:YOMI Category:YOMI Captain Category:YOMI Captains Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character